Sorry
by Ms Quinn Fabray
Summary: <html><head></head>Quinn's upset about the whole "Lucy Caboosie" debacle, and Puck makes it up to her as only he can</html>


**Sorry**

_Cause everything inside it never comes out right__  
><em>_And when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

"Quinn, wait!" he yells, running after her.

She shoots him the coldest look she can muster. "What do you want, _Noah?_"

"I just…." He stammers, looking down at the ground. "I didn't know what she was planning to do when I let her into the office. I didn't know what she would find….Quinn, fuck. I didn't mean for this to happen."

She looks down at the ground, blinking back tears. "Well it _did _happen. Now everybody knows what I've spent years trying to hide. You happy now, Puck? Your not-so-little girlfriend can win Prom Queen and you two can live happily ever after."

"You really think I wanted her to hurt you like this?" he asks, dragging her into the auditorium. "I didn't. I only wanted to do this so maybe…." He looks away, trailing off.

"So maybe what? I'd be humiliated, and Finn would break up with me? And then I'd really have nothing.." she says, wiping away a tear.

He shakes his head. "No…I just wanted to get a rise out of you. Because at this point, having you mad at me would be better than you ignoring me." Fuck…did he actually just say that? Before she can respond, he pushes her against the wall, crashing their lips together in a long, deep kiss.

She squeaks a bit in protest, pushing him away, and storming down the aisle to lean against the stage. "What the Hell,Puck? You can't just kiss me and expect that this will all go away."

He nods, following her down the aisle,stepping in front of her and leaning forward again so their lips are nearly touching. "I really am sorry, babe. Let me make it up to you…"

"Why do you care so much?" she asks, crossing her arms.

He immediately uncrosses them, pressing their bodies together. "Because I love you Fabray…" he whispers, kissing her softly.

She melts under his touch, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. He grabs behind her thighs, lifting her off the ground, and carries her over to the piano. Setting her down, he steps back, tapping his chin. "Now, where do I start?" he asks with a smirk.

She whimpers at the loss of contact. "Just shut up and fuck me Puckerman…" she moans, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him close.

"You sure?" he asks. "But why….?" He asks, trailing off, realizing he actually cared about the answer.

She looks up at him, batting her eyelashes slightly. "Because you said you wanted to make it up to me." She pulls his face down to hers. "And because I love you too…" she whispers huskily.

He grins. "Well, shit baby…why didn't you say so in the first place?" he says, pulling her back into a scorching kiss. Slipping her panties down he teases her with his thumb. "So wet already…" he groans, instantly feeling himself stiffening.

"Ooooh….Puuuuck." she moans loudly, reaching for his belt buckle, quickly releasing him from his pants. "No boxers?" she asks, shocked.

"Full-on commando, baby." He says with a wink. She smirks, grasping his hardened length and pulling it to her soaking entrance. "Wait…" he mumbles, fumbling through his pants, pulling out a condom and quickly rolling it on. She smiles, kissing him again as he guides himself into her. She lets in a sharp intake of breath as he pushes into her. "You okay, baby?" he asks, letting her adjust to him. "I-I'm fine…you're just…I forgot how big you are." She whispers, blushing. "I'm fine…don't stop." She whisper-moans, bucking her hips toward his. He grips her hips, pushing himself further into her before beginning to thrust.

Twenty minutes later, they're both sweat-soaked and screaming. Quinn bites down roughly on his shoulder. "Puck…I'm gonna…Ohhhh God PUCK!" she yells out, violently reaching her climax. He reaches his only seconds later, clinging to her. Breathing heavily, he manages to get out, "So…am I forgiven?" She smirks, kissing him roughly. "Oh, you are sooooo forgiven."

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round__  
><em>_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry___


End file.
